everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MeapGirlAG
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 17:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Your edits on the Kitty Cheshire page Hello. Please stop putting the fake information that it's either Kitty Cheshire's mom or her dad that's the real Chesire Cat. Ever After High isn't exactly like the original stories, so that's wh Mattel decided to make Kitty's mother the Cheshire Cat. It isn't even known if Kitty ever had a father, so please stop putting that on Kitty's page. Thank you! The Magic Queen :D (talk) 20:52, June 8, 2015 (UTC) CeriseKitty has my consent. If you would like to insert fanon, please go to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki, for this isn't the first time you've done this to a page. Continually inserting false information may result in a ban, so please take heed. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. I'm sorry, but if Mattel has already made Kittys mother the Cheshire Cat, they can't make her father the Cheshire Cat (unless, of course, in the fairytale world there is two Cheshire Cats. But Mattel has not confirmed that Kitty even has a father, as I stated in my original message.) I'm not saying that it's not possible I can tell them that, because I can mail a letter to them. But, then again, they said they have "a large team of people who come up with ideas, and that while they do appreciate suggestions they don't take them." Believe me. I sent a letter to Mattel last year. That's exactly what they said. I'm sorry. :( The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 15:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Well there's nothing much we can do. Mattel won't do things your way because it's a franchise that makes their own trademarks. They can do what they want and they've decided that Kitty's mother is the Cheshire Cat. There's nothing really wrong with that and if people don't like it, they have to get over it. It's that simple. If you are not content on how things run here, please refer to my first message. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Cheshire Cat If there are any issues with this, you speak to me. Don't take it out on the page full-on rage mode. It's nobody's fault, just how you handle it. Also, might I like to add that using caps isn't the best way to go. This is the internet and everything is public around here. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Again, I humbly ask you to cease ranting this out in such a crass manner as you are doing now. It's simply horrible how you talk to me in the comments and treat others with disrespect because of your own personal complaints that the Cheshire Cat is not male. Once more and there will be trouble, so kindly stop with your complaints and please, get over this as a whole. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 13:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Comment I had to delete your comment because it came off as racist and offensive. The reason I say that is because you appear to be complaining about POC, and this isn't the first time you've complained about what this franchise had to offer. One more offensive or complaint comment coming from you again and it's a ban. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 05:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) You must ask permission to Alvilda, the admin, before creating categories. NathanNutcracker (talk) 20:50, August 31, 2017 (UTC)